customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney in Concert 1991 Aired on Lifetime Channels (September 25, 1992) Part 1
(Later, at a harbor, Fagin, Oliver and Dodger are outside Sykes's warehouse rehearsing. Oliver is in Fagin's pocket, while Dodger keeps frowning at Oliver, yet upset with him) * Fagin: This is an airtight plan, Sykes, sweet and simple. I ransom the kitty and you get paid in full tomorrow. I'll even toss in a little extra, be patient. What do you say? It's my final offer, take it or leave it. * (They shook each other's hands. The group heads up to the door and rings the doorbell) * Sykes's Voice: (snapping) Yes, who is this? * Fagin: Oh! * (Inside Sykes's office, Sykes is counting his gold coins while looking at the monitors his security cameras are showing. One of the monitors shows Fagin, Dodger and Oliver on it. He sees them and chuckles) * Sykes: Fagin, it's you. Why didn't you say so? * Fagin: (frightened) Oh, good question. Listen, if you're busy, we can drop by some other time. * Sykes: Don't be silly. Just push the door! * (Fagin, hesitant, pulls the door, but has no luck) * Sykes's Voice: I SAID PUSH!! * (Fagin moans and pushes the door. It opens as the dog follows while Oliver is in Fagin's pocket. Fagin walks through the creepy warehouse and arrives in Sykes's office. He is on the phone while Roscoe and DeSoto frown at Fagin, circling around him. Then, Sykes looks up) * Sykes: Do come in. I'll be right with you. * (But then, Sykes finishes the call and hangs up frighteningly, making Fagin look hesitantly) * Sykes: Well, Fagin, did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy? * Fagin: Sykes, I have an airtight kitty plan. * (He looks at Oliver, then back to Sykes) * Fagin: It's sweet and simple, the plan! * Sykes: (moans) Oh, boy... * (The two frown and growl as they continue circling around) * Fagin: Let's just take this from the top. I have this kitty, you see, I... * Sykes: (interrupts) Fagin, you don't have the money...... * (He snaps his fingers, signaling the two dobermans to attack) * Fagin: Oh, dear! Oh, dear! * (They jump close to him while Dodger growls, jumping and fighting the two. Roscoe and DeSoto continue their fight with Dodger while Oliver looks from inside Fagin's pocket in horror) * (Dodger jumps in to save Fagin and attacks Roscoe and DeSoto, but he takes several hits and blows from the two dobermans) * Fagin: Oh, dear! (concerned) Please, Sykes, please wait! The money is coming tonight! They're coming tonight with the money I owe you (taking out Oliver) to get the cat back. * (Upon noticing Oliver, the shadowy figure smirks, snapping his fingers. The two stop attacking and back off from the almost beaten Dodger. To Oliver and Fagin's horror, Dodger looks worse to fear) * (Sykes laughs wickedly as he looks at the collar around Oliver) * Sykes: Hey, I think there's hope for you yet. Oh-ho! I'm proud of you, Fagin. Yes, you're starting to think big. * (He chuckles more sinisterly as he gives Fagin his cookie) * Fagin: (to Fagin) You have 12 hours. * (Oliver jumps off the desk and runs over to Fagin and the injured Dodger) * Sykes: And Fagin, this is your last chance.